


Вначале была скала

by IrhelSol



Series: Bond [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: В долгом пути им приходилось терпеть друг друга
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808521
Kudos: 5





	Вначале была скала

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet, помощь с текстом: Медичка Шани
> 
> Продолжение фика [Какая ирония](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985039), недофлафф в исполнении впавшего в юность (на самом деле нет) Дофламинго, обоих эмоционально швыряет; разговоры, шуточки и смутный UST, которые до добра не доводят (но это спойлер).
> 
> Это тоже приквел к миди (в котором многое объяснится), мб, будет ещё промежуточная часть между этой частью и "Какая ирония" (по хорошему, кмк, хоть драбблик нужен).

Раскалённая монета солнца шпарила со всей дури, не прикрытая ни единым сраным облачком, и небо давило на голову жаркой синевой, жаждой и скукой. Бесконечная вода до горизонта слепила даже сквозь затемнённые линзы очков, и у Дофламинго всё время болели глаза.

На Дресс Розе он любил такую жаркую и ветреную погоду, но кусок скалы, затерянный в море, мало походил на шумную, яркую, беззаботную страну. Хотел бы он сейчас уйти в тень дворцового сада с книгой и холодным коктейлем! Или принять освежающий душ. Пожрать лобстера и свежего винограда, в конце концов. Дофламинго облизал горькие, в сухой бахроме губы и покосился вниз, на влажный серый камень уступа с естественной выемкой. Волны заливали её мутноватой водой, и вот уже почти неделю они пили из этой «чаши». Дофламинго помнил — две трети литра в сутки, не более, дальше вредно для здоровья. Но фруктовику и это было пыткой и мучением.

Он злился на чёртова Мугивару. Вот приспичило этой мелкой, назойливой твари передохнуть и пожрать в пути, а потом вздремнуть «на минуточку» — и все облака разогнал ветер. Сейчас летели бы себе и летели, уже давно сменив пару городов или даже островов. Спали бы в кровати и ели что-то помимо рыбы, жаренной прямо на нагретом за день камне. Дофламинго цыкнул, отвернулся от манящей и уже доставшей его до печёнок воды: по венам, кажется, курсировало столько соли, что ещё немного, и он превратится в солонину. Вскарабкался наверх и навис над изрядно просмоленным и почерневшим за время их затянувшейся сиесты мальчишкой, прикипевшим к скале с час назад.

Соломенная шляпа на обезьяньей морде и та казалась белым кипящим золотом. «Ван Пис во мне», — обронил единственный раз про легендарное сокровище Мугивара. Что это? Порой Дофламинго глодало любопытство, то праздное, то сродни привычке дельца, чующего редкую и интересную добычу. Сейчас он бы не удивился, будь это охлаждающий реактор.

Новая волна поднялась так высоко, что обрызгала голую грязную пятку. Мугивара тряхнул ногой, неожиданно похожий на уличного кота, и слова, хриплые и пахнущие йодом и желчью, сорвались с языка.

— Ещё не сдох? Какая досада.

— Ты тогда тоже умрёшь, идиот.

— Какая досада! Да, может, не такой уж и плохой выход, чем терпеть тебя.

— Минго-слабак.

— Тупая обезьяна.

— Старый козёл!

— Я ещё не старый! — возмутился он и с неуместным весельем добавил: — Ме-е-е-е…

Мугивара удивлённо выглянул из своей соломенной ракушки — его только сомнительные шутки и брали. С минуту глядел круглыми пустыми глазами — мурашки против воли облизали затылок, ссыпались за шиворот колким льдом. Дофламинго выдержал взгляд, ухмыляясь.

— Жарко, — внезапно пожаловался Мугивара, и он тут же откликнулся:

— Могу на тебя нассать. Говорят, при ожогах неплохо помогает.

— Не. Мы как-то помочились с Сабо на руку Эйсу, когда тот сунул её в огонь на спор. Дадан на нас потом весь вечер орала, что это опасно и это, не-ги-ги-е-нич-но. Чоппер потом подтвердил, он врач!

И вновь против воли — Дофламинго заржал, весело и легко. А может, просто не было смысла противиться позывам, естественным, как все примитивные желания. Жить со столь простыми сценарием и принципами — он уже отвык от такого. Мугивара не вёлся ни на лесть, ни на угрозы, ни на обман и попытки задурить: с интуицией у него всё было в порядке, как и с навыком пропускать мимо ушей лишнее и неважное — в его понимании, конечно. Очень сложно сделать что-то с ломом, всегда проще надломить и испортить сложную конструкцию. Ещё временами лом превращался в стихию, предсказуемую, но бесконтрольную в своих трёх желания: пожрать, залезть в каждую опасную задницу и спасти своих накама.

Стихийно делал что хотел и плевал на последствия. Как знакомо.

Он перешагнул через Мугивару, распутал завязки на бриджах и приспустил их. Было бы забавно досадить хоть этим, но увы, диких зверей нарушением этикета не возмутишь, да и ссать на мартышку было скучно, детское развлечение, Деллинджер иногда так вредничал и мстил лет до двенадцати.

— Смотри, чтоб член не обгорел.

Он проигнорировал глупую подъёбку, но в груди свернулся гадкий тоскливый комок. Верго, Пика, Диаманте, мальчишками они, бывало, шутили грубо и незатейливо, напивались вместе, вместе дрались и развлекались. Диаманте часто распускал хвост как старший, рассказывая о своих подвигах, делился травкой и водил девочек после удачных грабежей и сделок. Когда не было дел и тренировок, они ввлялись на жарком песке или расслаблялись в горячих источниках, пресных и почти не отнимающих силы у фруктовиков.

«Доффи, если так много загорать, у тебя член обгорит, будет больно», — насмешничал Верго, и уголки его губ слегка приподнимались, а сам он таскал ему холодный лимонад и зонтик, и совсем не смеялся, когда член всё-таки обгорел.

— Если ты думаешь, что я всё простил и забыл, то ты идиот, Мугивара, — пробормотал Дофламинго. Только вот уроки стоило усваивать и выбирать новые пути и решения. Поэтому Дофламинго не пытался проверять, насколько прочна связь ритуала и страшна отдача. Он сделает Мугивару полноценным Королём пиратов, тем, кого признает весь мир, старый и новый, начавшийся с чистого листа — и с его щедрой помощи. Насладится этим странным и смешным занятием сполна — и только потом уничтожит. Не Мугивару. Всё, что тому дорого. Всех, до единого.

Мутная дымка на горизонте не сулила ни облачка. Дофламинго сощурился, всей спиной, не прикрытой любимой шубой, впитывая чужое выжидающее присутствие. Мугивара тоже маялся от скуки.

Их путешествие вызывало в памяти самое разное, иногда застарелое и неприятное до оскомины. Дофламинго не нравилось выживать, не нравилось чувствовать себя тем, в кого хотел превратить их папаша Хоминг — мерзким человечишкой.

Та помойка в северных морях, существование которой он вычеркнул из всех карт, а название — из памяти, упорно возвращалась во снах, досаждала хуже боли в порченом зубе. До того, как Дофламинго пристрелил папашу и отпилил его пустую, прогнившую от идей гуманизма башку, они с Роси выживали. На помойках все было в кучу: вот здесь свалка, где можно выловить не до конца заплесневелые овощи и хлеб, вот тут дрыхнет в своих испражнениях старый пьянчуга. Чуть дальше местные хулиганы играют в салочки и гоняют других беспризорников, а за поворотом торгуют своим немытым телом шлюхи.

Шлюхи. Дофламинго глубоко вздохнул от облегчения — и смутного голодного желания, неуместного, раздражающего. Он заправил член в бриджи и замер, до конца не прибравшись.

С южной стороны, огибая скалу, выплыл маленький одномачтовый кораблик. И человек, что-то швыряющий в море из мешка на поясе, вытаращился на него в немом изумлении и испуге.

Дофламинго оскалился как можно доброжелательнее.

— Я же говорил кто-нибудь проплывет мимо, — с уверенностью провидца и дурака заявил Мугивара, проглатывая сочащийся кровью ломоть бифштекса и причмокивая.

Он так изнывал, томился и торопил монаха-кока, что часть еды оказалась готовой наполовину, но тут уже и Дофламинго плевал на изысканные обеды и сервировки. Разорвал очередную печеную курицу голыми руками и позволил себе застонать от удовольствия, перемалывая зубами сочное мясо вместе с косточками: и птичьими, и чернослива, щедро напиханного в утробу. Потянулся за лепёшкой в плетёнке и столкнулся с рукой Мугивары. Шлёпнул по цепким пальцам, но резиновая пятерня поднырнула под его ладонь юркой змейкой, едва не завязавшись узлом. Пришлось пихнуть обжору локтем — тот возмущенно замычал: рот его уже был набит яблоками. Плюнув на возню, Дофламинго подцепил нитями корзину с пирожками — тесто проминалось под пальцами мягкой грудью любовницы, сжевал два или три, почти не чувствуя вкуса и обляпавшись начинкой. Салфеток на столе не было, и он стряхнул крошки с груди; попытался распробовать вкус начинки, но внутри оказалась капуста. Блядь. Он поперхнулся, выплёвывая куски.

— А? — Мугивара вытянул шею, заглядывая в его перекошенное лицо, хлопнул по спине — даром, что грабля с половину его, едва легкие не выбил. — О, капустные! — воскликнул радостно, рассмотрев надкушенный пирожок, и засыпал в пасть сразу несколько. Молча наблюдавшие за их обедом в углу камбуза капитан с коком — мутные и невзрачные типы, Дофламинго даже подумывал грохнуть их, но тогда на берегу могли возникнуть лишние вопросы, — отчего-то совсем скисли.

— Гадость, — буркнул Дофламинго. Капусту он не любил из принципа. Упрямый тупоголовый братец её обожал. Козёл. И он едва не поперхнулся второй раз, мысленно услышав это голосом Мугивары. Что точно стоило заесть:

— Да тебе и с дерьмом зайдут, жри не хочу. — Он глотнул прямо из бутылки, и кислое вино ободрало пищевод.

— Нет уж, тебя я жрать при всём желании не стану, чёртов Минго!

От оплеухи мартышка увернулась, от Паразита — уже нет. Дофламинго со сладким упоением подцепил чужой рукой кость и ткнул ею в курносый облезлый нос. Успел пропихнуть её до середины, пока Мугивара не заорал и не дернулся так, что едва не опрокинул стол со всеми объедками, сбрасывая Паразита. Спасибо, что Королевской Волей не жахнул, это судёнышко не выдержало бы.

Из-за ритуала, проведённого в Импел Дауне, сила его фрукта на Ди работала не в полную силу. Интересный эффект. Неприятный, но занятный. А может, мальчишка так прокачал свой фрукт, пока воевал с Йонко, или проклятое сокровище Роджера… Дофламинго одёрнул себя. Развлекаться головоломками он любил, а вот пытаться разобрать на винтики лом не было никакого смысла.

Когда-нибудь он и так всё узнает, не будь он Джокером.

В каюте, затхлой и провонявшей насквозь благовониями — ладан и опиум, и что-то ещё, мерзкое, — Мугивара моментально задрых, а Дофламинго, пригибая голову, торчал у полок с книгами и незнакомыми безделушками. Статуэтки, барельеф на шкатулках, ещё какая-то ерундистика, всё было в изображениях чудовищ и фигурок людей, исполненных агонии из боли и обожания. Сонная от сытости мысль, что же делали в открытом море подобравшие их людишки, не похожие ни на рыбаков, ни на бандитов, ни на купцов, щекотала ум где-то на самом краю сознания. С ними не пытались заговорить, согласились подвезти до суши, ничего не уточняя, хотя двое аборигенов посреди бескрайнего моря, без признаков кораблекрушения или нападения пиратов на честных дельцов, обязаны были вызвать подозрение, вопросы, сомнения. Ну и вообще, как так, они два известнейших в мире пирата, уж о побеге Дофламинго — и рожу Мугивары Луффи — печатали во всех газетах ещё три с половиной месяца назад. Возмущение всколыхнулось незамутнённой обидой, но здравый смысл возразил, что так даже лучше, да и не факт, что когда они причалят, их не будет ждать армия Дозора.

Мугивара всхрапнул в своём гамаке, и Дофламинго вынул потрёпанный томик из обоймы позолоченных корешков, метнул почти не глядя. «Свадебные обряды и правила Кту…» — дальше было не разобрать — врезались углом обложки в ничем не защищённый лоб и приземлились всем разворотом на лицо.

— Ай!

— Мог бы поймать. Воля Наблюдения тебе на что?

— А ты что, хотел меня убить этим? — в тон переспросил Мугивара и снял книгу с головы. Глянул на неё непонимающе — и сморщился, словно дитя малое, которому вместо конфеты ненавистную кашу подсунули: — Не буду.

— Будешь. Читай.

— Ну Ми-и-ин-го, — заныл Мугивара, уже понимая всю неизбежность последствий их… альянса, так у них нынче принято было называть это безобразие? Дофламинго ухмыльнулся и ткнул в его сторону пальцем, без слов напоминая стандартный для их уроков наказ: «начинай с любого места».

— Я умею читать, — упрямо возразил Мугивара, складывая руки на груди. Стандартная прилюдия, но так и быть:

— Ага, по слогам.

— Ну и что?

— Король Пиратов — безграмотная обезьяна, вот что будут говорить за твоей спиной. — Дофламинго приторно улыбнулся, широко растягивая губы. На лбу набухала вена, он ненавидел, когда кто-то не понимал простых вещей или объяснений. Заниматься с детьми всегда было мучением, а этот великовозрастный ребёнок ещё и упирался. Так и хотелось выпороть. Перегнуть через колено и отходить по тощей наглой заднице. Даже ладони зачесалась, пришлось огладить бархатную обивку кресла. Интересно, кожа у мальчишки на ягодицах такая же или загрубевшая, как апельсиновая корка? Лупить её до красных ссадин, это даже лучше, чем… Он оборвал себя и перестал улыбаться. Мысли сворачивали не туда.

— Ну, — мрачно и раздражённо поторопил он, едва сдерживая покалывание нитей в пальцах.

— Отвали, тебе-то что? — Тонкие чернявые брови сошлись на переносице, но выглядел Мугивара не грозно, скорей хмуро и недовольно — зверёк, которого дернули за хвост.

— Меня это ранит, — скорбно возвестил Дофламинго, воздевая руки к слишком низкому потолку, и упал в кресло, подобрал ноги к груди — а неплохо. — Моя тонкая душевная организация корчится в муках! Думаю, твоя Нико Робин меня бы поняла. Или этот рыболюд, как его там, Джимбей? — Он помнил всю их ненавистную команду поимённо, и наличие в ней бывшего шичибукая, умного и рассудительного для своей расы, неприятно удивляло. — Да ладно, Мугивара, неужели тебе никто из них не сказал, как тяжко образованным людям с мозгами среди неучей и идиотов?

— Не-а. Правда, что ли, ранит? — И столько сомнения, удивления и готовности поверить было в голосе Мугивары, что Дофламинго решил подыграть.

— Клянусь памятью своего брата.

Борьба, отразившаяся на обезьяньей мордашке, стоила запечатления в духе картин Йолы. Конечно, тот слышал от Ло, этого тараканьего перебежчика, о Корасоне. Но собственные отношения с братьями у Мугивары явно были удачнее — и не менее трагичные по итогу.

— Кстати. Вот кто был козлом, но тебе не понять.

Злость и обида, неожиданно зазвеневшие в голосе, удивили самого Дофламинго, и, опережая глупое возмущение, он отрезал: — Читай.

Видимо, что-то почуяв — что-то, что оказалось весомым аргументом для него, Мугивара пожал плечами и, насупившись, вперился в разворот.

— ...и я увидел их. Бесконечную вереницу кошмарных тварей, — уверенно начал зачитывать, и Дофламинго довольно кивнул. Первые уроки до сих пор отзывались в нем неподдельным ужасом и изжогой. Но при некотором упорстве — и его направляющей руке, разумеется, — Мугивара читал сносно. Для десятилетнего. Только стоило наткнуться на сложное слово, незнакомое или слишком длинное, оттого скучное, Мугивара начинал барахлить, как старый холодильник. А ещё он любил комментировать.

— ... прыгающих, квакающих, блеющих. О, прикольные, я бы посмотрел. С ними, наверное, весело играть в... ладно-ладно, читаю дальше, зануда, — и добавил под нос, нет, не стесняясь, стесняться этот обезьяний помет не умел, но определено озвучивал мысли вслух, — старый-козёл-зануда-Минго.

— Дофламинго.

Оторвавшись от книжки, в которую он вцепился как в дикого и чуждого зверя, Мугивара по совиному моргнул.

— Меня зовут Дофламинго. И это выговаривать сильно короче, чем все те нелепые детские оскорбления, которые ты мне придумываешь. Я не один из твоих накама, чтобы играть в дурацкие игры и валять дурака, Мугивара. Я вынужден тебя терпеть, ты попросил меня о помощи, так будь добр проявить хоть каплю уважения!

Несколько секунд тот молчал, затем так же молча перевёл взгляд обратно на страницы.  
— Они, казалось, исполняли зловещую бесовскую са... сара... раба... — Ну вот, забарахлил. — А брата ты тоже учил читать?

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! — Дофламинго сжал зубы и теперь едва удержал порыв Королевской Воли. Подлокотники под пальцами заскрипели.

— Ты просил каплю уважения. Я читаю!

— Хамло. Не заговаривай со мной о моем брате.

— Ты его ненавидишь?

Он промолчал. Ненавидел? О, да! За глупость, за неверность, за обман. За испорченного ценного мальчишку с уникальным фруктом. За то, что выбрал Ло и смерть, а не своего брата и жизнь.

Иногда Дофламинго скучал. Но чаще всего попросту о Роси не вспоминал.

— Сарабанда, ударение на третью «а». Медленный и плавный народный танец южан. — Дребезжащий голос Требола, зачитывающий ему историю, возник в памяти отчётливой ностальгией — и полузабытым чувством теплоты. — На Дресс Розе его тоже когда-то все танцевали. Очень-очень давно, во времена моих предков-королей. — Дофламинго сдвинул очки на лоб и помассировал веки.

— Роси учила читать мама. Он тоже долго читал по слогам, и вообще был бестолковый и неуклюжий. Мы, как и все братья, дрались и ссорились иногда. Но я всегда защищал его, мы ведь были одной семьёй. А потом он сбежал. Бросил меня. Дважды. Ло наплёл тебе, какой Корасон замечательный, спас ему жизнь, пожертвовав собой. Ах, как благородно! — он всплеснул руками и зло глянул на Мугивару. — Я приютил Ло, когда ему некуда было идти. Принял в семью, защищал и обучал всему, что он хотел, искал фрукт, тот самый, что спас его от свинцовой болезни, а он мне отплатил вот чем. — Дофламинго обвёл каюту глазами и кивнул на Мугивару. — Вот чему его научил мой распрекрасный братик — неблагодарности! Что? Жизнь за бессмертие? Мугивара, а Мугивара, не говори мне, что ни один из твоих накама не пожертвует жизнью ради тебя. Плохой ты тогда капитан! — и он ухмыльнулся.

— Я никогда не попрошу их об этом, — жарко возразил тот, с таким гневом и болью в глазах — всё как любил Дофламинго — чистыми, багровыми, как отсвет пожара на запачканной кровью брусчатке. Он отбросил книжку, взглянул с ненавистью — настоящей, первородной, Дофламинго готов был слизывать её вкус с чужих рук и губ, пить, как лучшее крепкое вино. Вот это был настоящий Мугивара Ди Луффи, монстр, пришедший к нему в ад!

— Ты, конечно, можешь им запретить, — негромко, вкрадчиво проговорил он, слегка подаваясь вперёд. — Но если они решат по-своему, то кто их остановит? Свобода выбора, да? Такие правильные слова, чем же они тебе вдруг не угодили? Или ты ничем не отличаешься от рабовладельца, а, Мугивара? — и тихо засмеялся.

Рот мальчишки кривился в жёстком изломе, кулаки, сжатые до предела, хрустнули, и под смуглой кожей проступили жилы. Тот Мугивара, что громил его прекрасную Дресс Розу, давно бы бросился «надирать задницу», а этот стоял и сверлил ясным и внезапно холодным взглядом, прямым, тяжёлым, королевским. Восхитительно!

— Нет, просто они так не поступят. Не обманут меня. Они будут бороться за свою жизнь до последнего, вот их выбор, — проговорил Мугивара с мрачноватой уверенностью. — Если они полезут за мной в пекло, то только чтобы выжить. И сейчас я их тоже не подведу.

Прекрасная наивная уверенность. Дофламинго покачал головой, продолжая скалиться.

— Посмотрим. — И откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ну так вот, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало, водружая очки обратно на нос. Каюта сразу приобрела приятный сиреневатый оттенок. — Как видишь, всё зависит от выбранной стороны, точки зрения, системы координат твоего мировосприятия, называй как хочешь. Для одних ты хороший, но для кого-то неминуемо будешь плохим. И наоборот. Так что и я не такой уж плохой, и ты — не такой уж хороший. Наверняка есть те, кому ты сделал больно, искалечил их жизнь, планы, гордость. Ну же, ответь мне, Мугивара.

Игнорируя подначку, мальчишка упал обратно в гамак, надвинул шляпу на глаза и уверенно заявил:

— Они были плохими.

Ди. Маленький монстр, ворующий еду и разрушающий целые королевства.

— Угу. Потому что ты так решил. — У Дофламинго заныло в висках. Разговоры с Мугиварой походил на попытки беседы с бездной, что возвращала тебе одно эхо. Утомительно.

Мугивара вновь подскочил, непоседливый и полный сил, скрестил ноги, и, уперев в них локти, подпёр ладонями подбородок. Не вылезая из гамака.

— Ты обиделся и разозлился?

— Да.

Врать в кои-то веки не хотелось.

Мугивара кивнул чему-то своему, раздражающе не объясняя ничего, и потянул книгу обратно к себе. Бумажная обложка соскочила с твердого переплета, и что-то зацепило его внимание на титульном листе.

— Сказания о глубоководных… Слушай, а на этой обертке другое название. Перепутали, наверно.

Вытянув руку вдоль полки, Дофламинго перебрал пальцами корешки, нашел вытесненные, затёртые от времени буквы «традиции»... И подцепил корешок. Мугивара бесцеремонно перегнулся через подлокотник, подлезая под руку, и заглядывая в тонкую вязь рукописного текста.

— ... традиция, связанная с выражением «консуммация брака», осно-во-по-ла-га-ющая в ритуале кормления нашего господина... Минго, это что?

— Сказки какие-то. — Он задумчиво пролистал зачитанные кем-то страницы.

— Я про кон-су-чего-то там.

Вот это уже не лезло ни в какие рамки. С искренним любопытством Дофламинго смерил страшного-ужасного Ди взглядом. И ещё раз, от лохматой башки и подвижного рта до узловатых коленок; от узких ладоней с крупными пальцами до сухих, едва очерченных мышц на животе и рёбрах, оценил грязную каёмку под ногтями, уродливый тёмный шрам и крепкие лодыжки, сбитые щиколотки и пупок в обрамлении тонкого трогательного пушка. Задумчиво повертел коварный томик, взвешивая, с чего начать, и наконец сдался.

— Мугивара, ты вообще в курсе, откуда берутся дети? Ну, пестики, тычинки.

Реакция его поразила. Такого усталого и циничного выражения «как вы меня все заебали» на лице, да что там, во всей фигуре мальчишки, Дофламинго не видел и у опытных шлюх и бордель-маман.

— Я жил с лесными бандитами всё детство! Дадан была за главную, она классная тётка. И с во-от такими сиськами, — судя по размаху рук, формами та самая Дадан обошла бы и его Йолу. — А остальные — мужики. Я знаю, чем занимаются люди под одеялом! И что не только для строгания детей. В Сером Терминале всякое случалось. Гадость всякая тоже. С девушками, с парнями, с детьми и стариками, некоторым уродам было плевать, кого и как, — Мугивара зло скривился. — Можно потрахаться. А можно подраться. Можно охотиться — а можно веселиться на празднике, есть и танцевать. И то, и то приятно.

— Яркие ощущение одной тональности, хм. Знаешь, Мугивара, ты либо везунчик, либо бесчувственный идиот, — рассмеялся Дофламинго. — Ощущения-то разные! И физические, и эмоциональные.

— Ты про любовь, что ли?

— Про чувственные ощущения, обезьяна. Ты хоть в курсе, где приятнее всего тебя трогать? И как? И я не только про тот отросток между ног, которым ты справляешь нужду.

— Да я ж резиновый, — искренне удивился Мугивара. И Дофламинго объял азарт.

— А давай проверим, — и втянул его себе на колени. Тот даже не возмутился. Развалился морской звездой, лёгкий и пряно пахнущий едой, мятной пастой и сладким пирогом, немного угловатый в локтях и лопатках, но с уже привлекательным юным телом, полным силы и закалённым в боях. Дофламинго провёл ладонью по груди в распахнутом вороте рубашки, небрежно задевая острый сосок, по расслабленному животу до ямки пупка, обвёл большим пальцем выступающую подвздошную кость. Мугивара сосредоточенно выжидал, честно прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Надо же. А если вот так? С нажимом по рёбрам от подмышек, царапая спину, по мускулистым сухопарым бёдрам, по-мальчишески узким и по-мужски крепким, сжал пальцы у колен, слегка раздвигая ноги, и невесомо скользнул по икрам до пятки. Тёплое тягучее чувство, похожее на молочный ликёр, разлилось под кожей, побежало мурашками вдоль хребта.  
Ъ  
— Щекотно! — Мугивара дёрнулся всем телом, а когда Дофламинго обвёл пальцем впадинку на его ступне и медленно погладил костяшки, удивлённо замер. — Приятно…

В дно коробля что-то с силой толкнулось, их всех тряхнуло, закачалась и замигала потолочная лампа.

Они переглянулись.

— Это не я, — с лёгким сомнением заявил Мугивара, и Дофламинго отчётливо представил, какие последствия хорошего траха могут быть в случае с отзывчивым Ди с Королевской Волей.

Пиздец.

Дождь снаружи хлестал сильно и хаотично. Дерево такелажа моментально стало скользким и коварным, сбрасывало их обоих с себя. Качка, слишком продуманная для шторма, да и крутящий их кораблик водоворот, едва заметный и явно искусственный, не давали толком закрепиться на рангоуте. Что-то, или скорее кто-то, атаковал из воды. Морские короли? Рыболюди? Бойцовские рыбы? Что за твари, не люди точно — разве что Трафальгар Ло решил их настигнуть, вырвавшись из плена Ревери или что там произошло, он так до конца и не узнал. Дофламинго расхохотался.

Мокрая кожа ладоней соскользнула, и Мугивара сорвался вниз — сила фрукта раздула туловище парусом от порыва ветра, в воздухе мелькнула рука, бесконечно длинная, как цепь, которой дозорные обматывали Дофламинго — и он бездумно поймал её. Она сжалась со звонким трескучим звуком, подбрасывая и давая ухватить Мугивару за талию. Он с силой — и неожиданным удовольствием — прижал мальчишку к себе, гибкого и юркого, жаркого даже в этом шторме. От возни под килем их накренило, нити запели в воздухе тревожной капелью, поблескивая — одна срезала чернявую прядь над ухом и едва не покромсала солому. Дофламинго пришлось быстро перебирать пальцами — они заныли почти забытым сладким напряжением, — спасая себя, корабль и обезьяну от смертельной утраты драгоценное шляпы: им хватало одной проблемы. В груди рвался дикий восторг: пусть маленькая, но битва. Давненько он не развлекался!

За борт схватилась перепончатая лапа. Лягушка-переросток? Или выродок от связи человека и лягушки?

— Что за гадость.

Он наблюдал, выжидая. Ловить этих тварей под водой они не могли. К одной лапе скоро присоединились другие, и ещё одни, и ещё, мокрый зелёный лес гадких лап. Корабль медленно клонился набок.

— Ну вот, хоть видим, кому надирать задницу, — ухмыльнулся он в лицо Мугиваре.

Обхватив его ногами и слегка откинувшись, Мугивара отвёл мокрые волосы с глаз и по-кошачьи склонил голову — Дофламинго отзеркалил движение.

— Тебе весело, Минго? — радостно и широко скалясь перекрикнул он натужный треск дерева, грохот волн и мерзкое шлёпанье с кваканьем внизу.

— Ага, — Дофламингоо тоже растянул губы в улыбке.

— И мне! Подержишь?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, вновь растянул руку и уцепился за смотровую площадку на самом верху мачты, а следом растянулся весь сам: — Давай!

В низком брюхатом небе шаром набух огроменный кулак и, раскрученный на манер лассо, ринулся вниз, сминая прилипших к левому борту тварей — серые горбатые тени гроздьями висели вдоль корабля. Дофламинго расчленял их по правому борту, весело хохоча.

Шлёп-шлёп-шлёп. Сегодня в меню лягушачий суп. Он приметил одну массивную, сутулую лягушку, она нависла над капитаном корабля, застывшего у руля, разевала пасть и пучила круглые, молочно-мутные глаза. Жабры на толстой шее конвульсивно сжимались, дрожали тонкие, светящиеся болотными гнилушками перепонки — тварь злилась, и жалкий человечишка видимо причитал, вымаливая пощаду. Какая же мерзость. Дофламинго поморщился и двинул нитью — тварь брызнула во все стороны, нарезанная кусками, слизь и кровь плеснули на бывшую жертву, и та отпрянула, заваливаясь на спину. Взгляд, полный отвращения и ненависти, полоснул по Дофламинго тупым лезвием; нестерпимо захотелось удавить и эту «тварь». Порывы инстинктивные и эмоциональные он старался разделять: эмоции давали сиюминутное удовлетворение, инстинкты всегда же предупреждали о скрытой опасности, но в тот момент вниманием завладел Мугивара, и разбираться, что же не так, он не стал.

— Минго-о-о! Мясо-о-о!

И швырнул ему охапку переломанных, бугрящихся мышцами и жилами туш. Во время плавания чего только не приходилось жрать что в юности Дофламинго, что теперь, когда им нельзя было нанять даже самую вшивую шлюпку. И некоторые морские гады могли поспорить по вкусу с деликатесами со двора знати, вот уж кто бы подумал. Количество схожих с Мугиварой пристрастий и черт характера иногда напрягало, но в любви вкусно поесть было нечто особенно прекрасное.

Лоснящаяся гладкая кожа лопалась с натугой, а вот суставы ломались под напором легко. Из вспоротых животов комом вывалилась на палубу требуха, напоминающая скорее человеческую, чем рыбью. Странно, на разумных тварей они не похожи, хотя чудилось нечто смутно узнаваемое в их облике.

Как только корабль уверенно встал на воду, дождь и ветер умолкли. Волны неспокойно потянулись вдаль, за горизонт и вереницу подранных облаков, светлеющих на глазах. Клочки неба проглядывали сквозь них россыпью мелких островков, а в спину подмигнул щербатая луна и села на хвост бледным призраком.

Воздух хотелось нарезать на тонкие, пропитанные солью и кровью лоскуты и завернуть в них куски прокалённого на огне мяса. Дофламинго вдохнул полной грудью и облизнулся. Поесть после драки было делом хорошим, богоугодным, как вещал с насмешкой старина Требол после каждой резни их конкурентов. К тому же весь запас жратвы на корабле они с Мугиварой изничтожили: осталось немного круп и муки, судя по бормотанию кока. Неясно только, куда двум постящимся на хлебе и воде морякам такой запас провианта. Монах и капитан отказались от трапезы сразу, и сейчас невольно вспомнились сказки, где гостеприимные хозяева кормили забредших путников на убой, а потом съедали их сами. Поститься в море было тем еще бредом и опасным занятием, врали наверняка, да и не похоже, что они кого-то ловили или ожидали встретить.

После нападения оба сразу забились в щель, как тараканы, и на коварных людоедов не тянули. Но стоило все же за ними приглядеть. Сказки всегда врали и приукрашивали, а подлость безродных людишек не знала границ. Но у Дофламинго было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы марать о них руки. Не сейчас. Куда они денутся и что им сделают? Трусливые слабаки.

На камбузе бардак из опрокинутой мебели и посуды венчал Мугивара, орудующий за плитой. Ломти добытого мяса не упихивались в чугунную сковороду и, конечно, ни о каких специях, и травах, и ароматных маслах или соусах он слыхом не слыхивал.

— Кыш. Испортишь ещё добро. Приберись лучше на палубе, а то в порту могут докопаться, да и смердят эти лягушки страшно.

Он отобрал сковороду и осмотрелся в поисках нужных банок и мешочков.

— Ты умеешь готовить?

Искреннее удивление его почти оскорбило, а следом развеселило.

— Конечно, я же не бесполезная обезьяна, я многое умею!

Отчего-то Мугивара даже не возразил, только пялился, как Дофламинго возится с будущим ужином.

Понюхав кусочек мяса и коротко лизнув — отмачивать от горечи и яда не нужно, — он переложил лишние ломти в сторону и с ноткой гордости и пряного масла, распускающего свой аромат на огне, добавил:

— Не отравлю, иди.

Мясо неохотно зашкворчало, по камбузу поплыл густой соблазнительный запах. Можно еще паприки и...

Пока он колдовал над едой, Мугивара носился по палубе, что-то таскал и разбирался с парусами: один раз Дофламинго выглянул в круглое окошко.

— Не могу найти тех двух стариков.

— Выпали за борт? — Дофламинго переложил готовый кусок на блюдо и пожал плечами. — Такое случается.

Мугивара нахмурился, тряхнул патлами.

— Не, я чувствую Волей, они где-то на корабле.

— Мугивара, а Мугивара, хватит геройствовать. Не трогай их, некоторым нужно пережить свой экзистенциальный ужас в одиночестве.

И пока ему не возразили очередной банальностью, пихнул в обезьянью пасть кусок побольше и посочнее.

Зубы сомкнулись немедля: зверь опознал добычу, лицо его просветлело, озаряясь чистым восторгом. Мягкий бесстыдный язык скользнул по фалангам в пряностях и мясном соке, прохладным и узловатым на контрасте. Это вкрадчивое, изучающее и сдержанно жадное прикосновение долбануло по всем нервам очень отчётливо. И этого было удручающе мало — и не только ему. Мугивара гибкой лентой обвил язык вокруг его костяшек и медленно насадился ртом, как в раковину утянул. Ещё более мягкие и горячие губы сомкнулись на пальцах, влажно облизали до самых кончиков ногтей и выпустили из своего плена с едва уловимым скользким звуком.

Мгновение Дофламинго не двигался, всю кисть покалывало мелкой электрической дрожью. Её разряды простреливали горячими нитями до локтя, отдавались тяжелым неуютным чувством слабости под сердцем и струйкой возбуждения стекали в пах.

Проклятье. А ведь мальчишка не имел ничего такого в виду, это ясно и дураку. Дофламинго отвернулся к плите — очередная порция подгорала и немного чадило масло, — поправил очки на носу и украдкой вытер руку о рубашку.

— Ого. — В голосе Мугивары почудилось лёгкая издёвка и любопытство. И странный новый восторг. — У тебя пальцы такие...

«Чувствительные».

— Вкусные.

Блядь.

— И ты реагируешь!

В ожидании, что еще за глупость тот ляпнет, Дофламинго считал трещины на стене. Убивать нельзя. Дышим, спокойно. Пожрёшь и сходишь подрочить, делов-то.

— Мне понравилось, — словно удивляясь самому себе продолжил Мугивара и схватил его за запястье. Дофламинго выронил щипцы, а вместе с ними румяный кусок. Мокрый язык по-кошачьи прошёлся по ладони, и Мугивара задумчиво заключил:

— У тебя дыхание сбилось. Это вправду так приятно?

На яростный взгляд в ответ глупая обезьяна только ухмыльнулась — и так же непредсказуемо и непосредственно, на полном серьёзе выдала:

— Ты очень красивый, когда возбуждаешься. И без очков тебе лучше, подумаешь, глаза разного цвета. Почему на тебе ещё никто не женился? Если для кого-то ты хороший и, ну, вот такой.

И, терпеливо давая ему время на раздумья, не иначе, Мугивара подхватил блюдо, заваленное исходящими паром и мясным духом бифштексами.

— Пошли есть, мне одному скучно.

Ди все-таки не зря считались монстрами. Дофламинго не помнил, когда у него в последний раз так горело лицо от незатейливых слов, и совершенно не понимал, что чувствовал.

Идиотизм какой-то. Они плывут разрушать мир, а Мугивара предлагает ему... выйти замуж?

Он очнулся от звука дребезжащей посуды и стекол в окне. Свет вновь истошно мигал, и весь камбуз скрипел натужно и протестующе. Дофламинго схватился за дверцу шкафчика, чтобы устоять — еще одно нападение? — и только ощутив кровь на губах, сообразил — Королевская Воля. Он едва не потерял контроль, едва не утонул в море из-за идиотского комплимента от идиотской обезьяны. Это заразно, да, общаться с Мугиварой?

Красивый и желанный — он всегда это знал. Обыденная и неотъемлемая его часть, всегда срабатывающая по умолчанию. А мальчишка к нему даже не клеился. Пальцы от вкусной подливки облизывал.

Зверь, кормящийся с рук.

Дофламинго засмеялся, негромко и с непонятной ему же обреченностью. А когда выдохнул, хмыкнул, поправляя сползшие очки, и выпрямился.

— А после такого, Мугивара, обычно и женятся! И доводят обряд консуммации до конца! — крикнул он в потолок.

— Как только причалим! — Мугивара почему-то его услышал. И отчего-то подыграл. Может, и Дофламинго влиял на Ди? И всё это, от шутливого флирта до желаний изголодавшегося по близости тела, было ещё глупее и смешнее, но разыгрывать партию — так до конца.

Уперев руки в бока, Дофламинго ослепительно улыбнулся.

— А что, жена Короля Пиратов — неплохо звучит, а, Ло? Выкуси. Люблю новый опыт. И сокровища. И целый мир в придачу, на меньшее не соглашусь! Король я или кто?

Он заглянул в подсобку, смерил взглядом скрюченную фигуру монаха — тот дёрнулся в немом вскрике и пихнул ему уцелевшую бутылку вина: её отчего-то зажали ещё в первый ужин. И захлопнул дверь. Ну и ладно.

— Иду к тебе, любимый! — предупредил Дофламинго, и где-то там Мугивара подавился куском. Отлично.

***

Утро встретило Луффи пронзительным криком чаек, руганью матросов и смехом детей на причале, шумом оживленного города, пестревшего яркими флажками, гирляндами и цветами. Корабль тихо покачивался у прикола, и он спрыгнул на утоптанную землю, с наслаждением потянулся. Полдень, а значит надо подкрепиться.

— Минго! У нас еда осталась?

Только вот ему никто не ответил.

Минго не было ни на корабле, ни в ближайших окрестностях. И капитана с монахом тоже.


End file.
